Batteries or electrochemical cells are commonly used electrical energy sources. A battery contains a negative electrode, typically called the anode, and a positive electrode, typically called the cathode. The anode contains an active material that can be oxidized; the cathode contains or consumes an active material that can be reduced. The anode active material is capable of reducing the cathode active material.
When a battery is used as an electrical energy source in a device, electrical contact is made to the anode and the cathode, allowing electrons to flow through the device and permitting the respective oxidation and reduction reactions to occur to provide electrical power. An electrolyte in contact with the anode and the cathode contains ions that flow through the separator between the electrodes to maintain charge balance throughout the battery during discharge.
This application is directed towards battery arrangements and methods of producing battery arrangements that minimize battery failure. For example, the migration of particles of anode material can result in reduced conductivity between anode particles. Furthermore, the migration of anode material to make direct contact with the cathode material can result in an internal shorting of the battery. Migration can be the result of jarring forces experienced by the battery prior to or during use. For example, a battery on a store shelf could drop onto a hard surface. Accordingly, the various arrangements disclosed herein minimize the migration of anode material and/or minimize contact between anode material and cathode material.